Ensueño
by Mayleena
Summary: Lyra continua su vida...pero nada es igual, ella y Pan saben que después de haber encontrado el amor y haberlo perdido, todo cambia, pero ¿qué pasá cuando un sueño haga cambiar la forma de ver su nueva vida? -One-shot-


Cuatro largos años habían pasado desde entonces, tan lentos como si toda una vida se hubiera compactado en ellos. Incluso yo, podía sentir esa vida que se me había pasado. Ah…..

Hay veces que pienso que nada tiene sentido…., que todo se ha perdido y que nada merece la pena. Luego, recuerdo nuestra promesa.

Lo hice, lo prometí, _se lo_ prometí.

Quizá no debería haberlo hecho. Es cierto que hay días que el sol parece no amanecer para mí y que lo único que hay a mi alrededor es la obscuridad. Pero, en cuanto lo recuerdo, la luna solitaria en mi noche eterna parece mas brillante y me llama a aprovechar de esa magnífica vista.

Si, esa soy yo. Lyra Lenguadeplata o Belacqua, como quieran, realmente ya hay pocas personas que me recuerden con el nombre que me dio alguna vez un oso acorazado…_él _era una de ellas.

Solo por esa promesa, me permito disfrutar de la vida a lo más que se puede….porque nada es igual si un hueco es la mayoría de mi corazón. Esa herida que no sana y que no quiero que sane, porque, a pesar de todo, me recuerda que eso pasó alguna vez, que no fue una magnífica ilusión, que un amor con tal intensidad existe y sobretodo, que es mío.

Además, Pan siempre estará conmigo y juntos pasaremos por todo y recordando siempre con cariño a aquellos que amamos y que nos aman, incluso los que ya no están con nosotros.

La mañana es algo fría en este instituto pero me he ido acostumbrando. Al igual que las demás chicas, me levanto para ponerme el uniforme, arreglarme y bajar al comedor a desayunar.

Todos en la mañana no hacen mas que parlotear de cosas sin importancia, no es que me cueste socializar pero, mis perspectivas acerca de la vida en general han cambiado mucho después de mi viaje, cosas que las demás niñas no saben y que probablemente sea mejor así.

-¿Lyra?- ah, esta chica pelirroja algo torpe se llama Karen, fue la primera que se acerco a mí a pesar de mi estado depresivo de aquel entonces.-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo tengo algo de sueño…

-Con el desayuno se te pasará, ya verás

-Eso espero…

-No seas tan pesimista a estas horas de la mañana

-Tienes razón, lo siento- esta chica a veces se comporta mas como mi consciencia que Pan…aunque quien sabe que sería de mi vida social sin ella.

-Lyra, come algo- esta sí es mi consciencia….

-Creo que no tengo mucha hambre

-¿Otra vez?- cada vez que algo así pasa, Pan se preocupa demasiado

-Al rato me dará y comeré algo

-Mas te vale

La campana suena anunciando el inicio de las clases, genial, lo último que querría en uno de estos días insoportables….supongo que si no entro a una clase nadie morirá por eso…

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pan no deja de molestar…

-Solo me saltaré esta hora, juro que a la siguiente entro

-Bueno….

-¿Alguna sugerencia?

-¿El patio lateral de la capilla?

-Bueno, vamos

Nos dirigimos a nuestro lugar favorito para saltarnos las clases, al rato vendrá un regaño pero eso realmente no me importa demasiado…solo espero que Serafina no se entere…

El sol esta bastante brillante a pesar del aire frío que se siente…invierno..las nevadas no tardarán mucho en llegar pero es algo que me gusta ver, porque siempre me imagino lo que podríamos haber hecho juntos si hubiéramos estado tranquilos en una nevada, quizá primero jugar con bolas de nieve, armar un muñeco solo para después destruirlo….vaya, parece que mis ojos me hacen una mala jugada…esas lagrimas furtivas cada vez son menos frecuentes pero no dejan de sorprenderme.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí

-Ya sabes, deberías animarte un poco

-Lo sé

-Nuestro tiempo aún no se acaba, no sabemos que puede ocurrir en el futuro

-Lo sé

-Entonces se mas positiva

-Lo siento, pero es algo difícil

-Dímelo a mí

-¿También los extrañas?

-Claro

-A veces siento que eres mucho mas maduro que yo

-Si, si no imagínate en donde estaríamos

-Una vez hace tiempo, dijiste algo similar…

-Sí, y terminamos dentro de un armario de togas dentro del cuarto reservado…

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera hecho caso?

-Me alegro de que no lo hicieras

-Yo también

Seguimos observando el cielo, solamente eso. Después de lo que habíamos pasado, eran esos pequeños detalles los que mas apreciábamos, definitivamente nada era igual, y _él_ era una de esas cosas que siempre seguiría latente en mí e incluso, mas allá de mi muerte.

_-Lyra…._–vaya, parece que por fin sucedió, estoy volviéndome loca, tanto que creo escuchar su voz, llamándome.

-_Lyra, aquí estoy…-_ me levantó como impulsada por un resorte y veo que Pan esta igual de atento que yo….

A lo lejos, como caído del cielo, una imagen que he esperado desde hace tiempo aparece frente a mí….no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un milagro…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías verme?- tiene esa sonrisa tan propia que solo es para mí…definitivamente esto no puede ser real….

Pero eso dejó de importarme hace mucho, con tal de volverlo a ver aunque sea parte de una alucinación, no importa si termino dentro de un internado mental o me atan de por vida, no, nada de eso importa, mientras sea capaz de volver a sus brazos…

Me lanzo a sus brazos tan fuerte como Pan a Kirjava, ambos nos abrazamos y besamos como si no existiera un mañana…el mundo alrededor nuestro desaparece dejando solo a nosotros cuatro….juntos, otra vez, y para siempre.

-Will…

-Ahora estoy aquí, no te preocupes por nada mas…

-Estoy tan feliz de volver a verte…

-Yo también

Sin poder evitarlo, y aunque era una de las cosas que no me gustaba hacer y menos delante suyo, las lágrimas me traicionan una vez, rodando por mis mejillas descontroladamente mientras mis brazos y mi ser se juntan mas a él para no dejarlo ir nunca, nunca jamás.

-No quiero dejarte…

-Lo sé, yo tampoco…-sus brazos se aprietan mas entorno a mí, y yo siento que puedo desfallecer de felicidad en cualquier momento

-¿Cómo…cómo…?

-Eso no importa, porque ahora estoy aquí y nunca mas voy a volver a dejarte…

-Lo sé

-Te amo Lyra…

-Te amo Will…

-Por siempre…

-Por siempre…

Todo es perfecto, mi mundo ahora está completo y nadie me lo va arrebatar de nuevo, no mientras tenga algo para impedirlo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Por fin he logrado calmarme y nos sentamos juntos en una banca

-Nada ha sido igual..

-Tampoco para mí…

-Todo parecía tan…eterno y monótono

-Vaya, ¿Qué pasó con tu energía?

-Lo siento, justo hoy no me estaba sintiendo muy bien

-¿Estás bien?- ahora parecía preocupado…no quería verlo así..

-¡Sí! Ahora, contigo, todo esta perfecto…

Pero hasta yo sé que nada es perfecto…y si algo así existe…ya me fue arrebatado…junto con él…

Su cara, a tan pocos centímetro de mí, se va volviendo borrosa, y esta vez no es culpa de las lágrimas. ¡NO!. Todo va desapareciendo…mi sueño, mi milagro…¿por qué?

La obscuridad me vuelve a invadir al igual que ese dolor en el pecho que había logrado controlar…Will…

Despierto agitada y descubro a Pan igual de descontrolado que yo…entonces eso era, un sueño, un sueño mas que añadir a mi serie de fantasías y pesadillas con la cosa mas preciada en el universo para mí.

El dolor en mi pecho si es real pero, después de este sueño, me doy cuenta de que tal como me dijo el Pan de mi sueño, todavía falta tiempo antes de que yo deje este mundo…aún hay esperanzas…y no las abandonaré jamás mientras me quede un aliento al cual aferrarme.

-¿Pan?-

-¿Estás bien?

-Ya deberíamos habernos acostumbrado

-Quizá…

-Pero fue muy hermoso

-Como siempre

-Es duro volver a la realidad…

-Pero es lo que hay

-¡Voy a dormir otra vez!

-Masoquista

-Mira quien habla…

Así es, esta es mi realidad y no puedo mas que seguir avanzando y disfrutar de la oportunidad que se me ha dado, solo con el hecho de haberlo conocido…es mas que suficiente porque ahora, aunque me cueste a veces aceptarlo, solo me quedan estos sueños, estas hermosas pesadillas que me llevan a aquel lugar, a aquella fantasía, a aquel mundo de ensueño.

Es mi primer fic dentro de His Dark Materials, y eso que es mi libro favorito…bueno, espero reviews y plis díganme como quedó…fue en un momento de inspiración.

Espero que les haya gustado y si lloraron…así no me sentiré tan mal (yo si lloré pero de por sí soy bien chillona)

Espero que les guste

May


End file.
